


Avoidance

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: State chaos [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bi Missouri, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, River is dealing with a lot, Short One Shot, Texas is a worried brother, companion to understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: companion to understandingAfter they pull themselves from the water a concerned Texas questions River about her on love life, which River would rather avoid at all costswritten for Pride 2019





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> this one is super short but i really wanted to do it as it gives a bit of insight into River's character.  
> all my other stories are on hold for june so i can focus on Pride.

“So we've talked about my personal relationships.” Texas said as River rung excess water from her waist length black hair. She looked over at her brother hoping her expression made it clear she didn't want to talk about this. Texas on the other hand wasn't fazed. “Come on even a blind person can see Colorado is head over heels for you.” 

“I never claimed he wasn't.” This wasn't something she wanted to talk about especially since she was having a hard time ignoring her own feelings for the younger state. She defaulted to her normal defensive attitude. “It's just a crush who cares, it'll pass with time.” She forgot however that Texas saw right through her act every time and wasn't easily brushed off.

“River you and I both know he's not going to just give up.” River suddenly got very interested in the fire they had started to help them dry off. “He follows you around like a puppy and it's honestly sad. Don't you have any feelings for him.”

“I never said I didn't, it'll pass it always does.” It was true for her. She remembered clearly her first crush ever was on British Columbia and while she had never confessed her feelings to the other girl, she was infatuated by her. Back then River thought something was wrong with her as she had always liked boys and didn't understand how she could also love another girl especially as she'd seen horrible things happen to others who did love the same gender. Fear, River supposed was the driving factor in why her crush faded over time. 

“Yeah right,” Tex scoffed. “Look sis I don't want you to continue to spend your life alone, just you, your horses and Raksha. That and how is it fair to Colt. To keep ignoring him.” 

“That's just it.” River cut him off. She felt tear burn in her eyes. “I can never give him the type of relationship he wants. I'm too damaged, any relations we'd have wouldn't close or intimate in anyway and that's not fair for him.” She moved away from her brother and climbed on Ra's back. “I'd rather put him thru minor pain for a short time that trap him in a unfair relationship. Colt deserved better then me” Before her brother could respond River urged Ra into a gallop and disappeared.


End file.
